Naruto's Big Dango Family
by KrabbyBallZ
Summary: One day while Narutos on his way to the ninja academy he meets a young girl by the name of Nagisa Furukawe. Little does he know that this encounter will change his life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. So this idea popped up in my head after i was bet to watch an anime called clannad. A lot of you probably know about this show so you can probably guess what the bet was. For those of you who didnt catch on, the bet was to watch it from season one to two and then the movie, without crying once. I held out through season one but when i got to after story i couldnt handle it anymore and lost the bet.**

**Although i lost 20 dollars i really fell in love with the show and kept watching even after i lost the bet. Im happy to see that everything ended fine in the show so ive been in a good mood all day! After singing the dango song in my head the past 4 hours i started to play naruto ultimate ninja storm 3.**  
><strong>Then i thought about how naruto would be with her. so ive wrote this here. Hopefully its better than most of my wall of text fanfictions i wrote. IM LEARNING I TELL YA!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NOTHING SO U NO SUE MEH!**

**So anyway ive babbled on enough so just read the story!**

* * *

><p>"I see a figure in front of me. I try calling out, but she cant hear me. Eventually she's gone and im all alone once again. Well mayebe not entirely alone. A red fox is staring right at me as if it can see me. suddenly it yips at me and runs off into the wasteland. I feel compelled to follow it, so i do.<p>

Eventually we come upon a slumped over form. I realise that its someones body. He is a male that looks to be around 12 or 13 years of age. He has bright blond hair and light wisker marks on his cheeks. Hes also wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. I realise that this boy in front of me is actually me. Suddenly a weird red type of energy seeps out of the fox and pushes me towards my body. I black out. Soon i can feel and hear the world around me. I open my eyes and see the fox staring right at me.

Before i know it it begins to speak to me. _"**Hello kit, its about time we meet."**_ It continues speaking but i cant hear it. Soon my world turns black.

* * *

><p>In a rundown apartment in the middle of a large village a blond haired teen shoots up from bed. "GAH WHAT WAS ALL THAT JUST NOW!" The teen shouts.<br>He goes about his daily activites.

He walked into the bathroom where he picked up a toothbrush with the name "Naruto" on it. Naruto brushed his teeth and walked out to cook a cup of ramen.  
>As he sat and waited for the ramen to cook he thought about what was going to happen later in the day.<p>

"I'll definitely become a ninja this time! Just three more days. DATTABEYO!" He shouts.

Naruto, like many young youths of konoha, the ninja village he lives in, wants to become a ninja. with that shout and his ramen inhaled he heads out.

Naruto comes upon a large group of people and just simply smiles and waves. Although the group all glares at him while whispering the word "Demon".  
>After he walks away and is sure hes alone he lets his smile drop.<p>

_"I truly hate this village. Theres too many bad memories."_ he thought. But then as a second thought he then yells. _"SO THATS WHY ILL BECOME HOKAGE! SO EVERYONE WILL RESPECT ME! AND ILL HAVE NOTHING BUT GOOD_ _MEMORIES!"._ And so he continues on his way towards the ninja academy, where him and many other aspiring ninjas go.

As he walks he comes upon a group of three returning to the village. Two of them are adults while the third one is a girl around his age. The first figure is a man wearing a red t-shirt with jeans. He has reddish brown hair with dark orange eyes. The next is a woman who looks like the young girl in a way. shes wearing a red kimono and has brownish hair with two long bangs coiming down from the sides. She also has a blue bow in the back of her hair. Her eyes seem to be a brownish color. And the girl looks like her mother almost but has shorter hair that only goes down to her shoulders with no bangs. Her eyes are just like her mothers. Shes also wearing a pink kimono with a what looks like a bunch of cartoonish dango's all over it.

The man began to speak. "Nagisa, me and Senai will be heading towards the hokages tower to talk with the civilian councel. You go ahead and do what you want for now." And with that they walk off leaving the girl. Naruto watches as she stands in place with her legs shaking.

(Dango Dango Daikozuka piano version starts to play)

He starts to walk on ignoring the girl until hes almost near her and she shouts. "ANPAN!"

Naruto stares at her for a minute untill she begins speaking again. "Do you love this village? I have to say that i love it very very much. But soon everything changes, well at least it does eventually." Naruto stopped. but did not look at the girl.

He thought. _"A girl i dont know. Shes probably not talking to me. Shes probably talking to herself."_

He was cut from his Thoughts when she began speaking again. "Fun things, happy things, they'll all, theyy'll all eventually change some day you know? But can you still love this place?"

He stared for a moment and then spoke to her. "just go and find more."She stared over at him in surprise not realizing that someone was listening to her.. He continued speaking. "All you have to do is find other fun and happy things, its not so hard."

They stared at eachother a little longer until he spoke up again. "Follow me." and with that he started walking in the opposite direction of the ninja academy. Even though he says he hate's the village, he only really hate the people, the place itself holds a special place in his heart. And this girl here had that same love for the place itself, and didnt seem to hate him either. So class be damned hed show this girl better memories. He led her off to one of his most favorite places in the village.

(Dango Dango Daikozuka ends)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Narutos class he was supposed to heading to, a young man who looked to be in his mid twenties or so was trying to get a rowdy group of kids to be quiet. Suddenly he noticed one of his trouble maker students was not in the room. "Where could he be?" he thought. He looked to his helper Mizuki who instantly said. "Go ahead and get the brat Iruka, ill take it from here." with that he left to find his prankster student.<p>

* * *

><p>"WOW ITS SO PRETTY!" Nagisa exclaimed. They were on top of the hokage mountain, standing in a small clearing of the forests up there. The clearing had a large lake with a glowing pink tree on a small island in the middle.<p>

Naruto smiled at her amazed look and said. "I come here all the time when i feel depressed, or just want to get away from it all." Meanwhile someone landed in a tree behind them. The two didnt notice as they were too busy looking at the pretty place before them. In the tree the man looked at the sight before him and smiled. This figure was none other than Iruka. "Mayebe just this once ill leave him be." He thought. And with a few more seconds of looking at his student he headed back towards the ninja academy.

Naruto and Nagisa, unaware of the figure's entry and exit, looked away from the shining tree in the lake and stared at eachother again. "This is definitely a happy memory!" Nagisa said.  
>Naruto smiled and said. "Well its not done yet, keep watching!" As they stared back at the a fountain of water suddenly surged out like a geyser and stayed suspended. The sun which was now setting shined through the water tower makeing it look as if it was on fire.<br>They sat and stared for over an hour untill they saw the water tower now glowing pink from the shine of the tree.

"I will definitely remember this forever." She then stared back at Naruto and said. "I have to get going now, my parents are probably worried sick." As she turned to walk away Naruto put his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "WAIT! You never told me your name." Naruto said. She blushed realising she was about to leave her new freind without even giving him her name. "My names Nagisa Furukawa. Its nice to meet you!" Inside Narutos head a chibi version of himself slapped itself against a wall. He had heard the two adults call her that before they left her. "And my names Naruto Uzumaki! Im going to be hokage! Dattebeyo!" She started giggling at his exclamation and said. "Well its nice to meet you! I have to go home now so ill see you later. Oh and stop by my parents bakery sometime! Were nearby the Ninja academy." And with a quick smile she left.

He stared at her as she left and smiled to himself. After all, he doesnt make freinds everyday you know. Suddenly an old man walked out from behind a tree startling Naruto.  
>"Heh, i was worried you might be out causing mischeif when Iruka told me you didnt come to class today. But instead it looks like you made a new freind." Naruto recognizing the voice instantly ran toward the man he would call a grandfather and gave him a mighty hug.<p>

"JI-JI!" He yelled, causing the said Ji-Ji, who in all actuality is the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi to smile. "Hello Naruto, its nice to see you my boy. So whos your new freind? Hiruzen asked.

"Her names Nagisa! I met her when she was coming back from a trip or something with her parents. Shes kind of weird though." Naruto said. He than told Hiruzen the story of how he came to meet her.

Hiruzen smiled when he talked about the converstion they had. It seemed so similar to one he heard a long time ago.

**(Flashback)**

* * *

><p>Hiruzen was sitting in the shadow of a tree watching the young redhead girl that had just been sent from Uzu. Jiraiya who was also there was drawing up a little seal that would help them hear. The mission you may ask.<br>Just to see how she interacts with people.

Suddenly just as they got the hearing seal finished a young blond boy walked up the path. Just as he was getting ready to walk past her she shouted out. "RAMEN!" Minato had stopped wondering why she had randomly shouted out ramen when she continued speaking. "Do you like this village? Im pretty new here so i dont know what to think just yet. But i know once i have many nice memories of this place ill love it!" the blond, who was thinking about if she was talking to him or herself decided to then speak. "Then why dont i help you make those memories." She stared at him a moment and then gave him a huge smile.  
>Jiraiya who was sitting in the tree instantly liked this boy. <em>"Maybe i should take him on as my aprentice"<em> He thought to himself. The blond then grabbed her hand and yelled. "ALRIGHT LETS GO!"  
>And with that they were off, completely forgetting they had class.<p>

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

><p>When Naruto finished his story he found Hiruzen patting his head. "Well naruto my boy, I think you should introduce me to your new freind sometime!" After that they began their trek back down the hokage mountain. Thoughts of his new freind on Narutos mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one end.<strong>

**So this is experimental so far. I dont know if i should even put this in the crossover section or not since im only using like, i dunno, three charecters from clannad mayebe. Well actually for i guess since Ushio will still be a thing a bunch of chapters from now. So yeah. this may just be put in the Naruto section with slight crossover with clannad in the summary. Although besides charecters im using a few ideas from clannad. Like for example the wasteland dream. Or that one similar meeting between Naruto and Nagisa. Its practicly the same meeting Tomoya and Nagisa had in the show. But don't worry there will be some things that go differently. But you'll have to wait and see. Anyway with that out of the way, i thank you for reading. and as always! Stay CrAzY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narutos big dango family**

Also I forgot this last time.

Person speaking

_**Demon speaking**_

_**Demon** **thinking**_

_Person thinking_

**Chapter 2**

I wake up back into the desolate lands. I look to my left and see the fox still staring at me. I go to him and look at him. Trying to see if he will talk to me again. As i turn around after getting tired of waiting it surprises me once again and speaks up. **_"Ya know kit, its rude not to say hi."_** I blink a few times before regaining my composure. "Who are you and why am i here?" I ask. It looks at me for a moment and speaks once again.  
><em><strong>"This world has ended. Nothing can be born, and nothing can die. But we can leave this place. We need to find the girl. She's our ticket out of here."<strong>_

I stare at him for a moment and speak again. "Why do we need to find the girl? And you still did not tell me who you are!" Just as he's about to speak again i see a bright flash in the distance. The fox stares up at the flash and says. **"That light over there. That's where we must be. That's our destination. She's waiting for us." **I get agitated that he still wont answer my first question and yell. "WHY WONT YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!?" The fox just stares at me with a sudden demonic feeling. I can see what looks like a shadow of nine tails behind him. **"Kit your not ready to know who i am."**  
>And with that i black out from the Barren world once again.<p>

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Naruto yells while surging forth from his bed. He stares at the wall in front of him and then rubs his eyes groggily. After doing all his morning time jobs he thinks back to that weird dream he had.<em> "Why do i keep having that dream?"<em> He thought. He heads out the door of his apartment and heads for the ninja academy.

As he nears the academy he notices a small bakery to his left. He notices the name of the bakery as Furukawa bakery.  
>"So thats where Nagisa is in the afternoon" He says. As he stares at the place he notices that it also serves as a house. "Mayebe i will drop by later." he says and continues on his way towards the academy.<p>

Once he reaches his classroom he heads into the back and sits down in his usual spot next to the brooding Uchia. They really had nothing against eachother like most people thought. It was just a simple rivalry they had going between eachother. They felt like they knew eachothers pain since they both did not have any family anymore. Well Sasuke did have a brother but he never really talks about that much.

As he gets comfortable in his spot he looks towards the Uchia and gives him a nod, Causing him to nod back. With that he turned towards his teacher Iruka and listened to him babble on about a bunch of random things about the Uchia clan. He never understood why they only ever taught about the Uchia clan. Surely the Senju deserve a little bit of acknowledgement since they helped found the village too?

As the day went on he found himself thinking back to his dream he had and nearly missed the anouncment made by Iruka. "Ok class i hope you study hard tonight since the genin exams are tommorow." Naruto suddenly blanched when he heard this. He still didnt have the bunshin down and was utterly hopeless on attempting it. Evertyime he tried using the jutsu it seemed like a stream of energy pours out of him. In fact, now that he thinks about it mayebe thats why it never works. He would visit the hokage after he visits Nagisa's house later to see if thats the case.

After a little more babbling from Iruka class was dismissed and he went on his way. He came up to the Furukawa bakery and entered the store. As he walked in he noticed a bunch of bread on a rack and went to look and see what kind of prices they had here. Secretly in his head he was afreaid that Nagisa's parents might be like all the other adults in the village. He was hoping they were kind like their daughter.

As he stared at the bread A voice cut him off. "Thats this weeks new release! Please try one if you like." He looked over and saw the woman who was with Nagisa and the other man yesterday. "Nagisa's sister? No, her mother." He thought in his head. She continued speaking. "You dont have to worry about paying or anything, since its a leftover. The concept of that bread is soothing." Naruto stares back at the bread and says. "Soothing huh? Then i guess ill have to try one." And so he picks up a peice of bread and bites into it. *CRUNCH* He stares down at the bread wondering why it just crunched and sees a cracker inside it. "Its rice cracker bread!" The woman speaks up with enthusiasm.

Naruto stands there for a moment and does a very Naruto like thing. He stands there for a second doing nothing. And suddenly he falls over coughing and hacking. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME LADY!" He yells out between coughing fits. He looks over towards the woman again and notices shes about to break out into tears. "So my bread is... SO YOU THINK IM TRYING TO POISON YOU!" She yells while running out of the store.

"Shes even weirder than her daughter is. I hope the fathers atleast somewhat sane." He says. Suddenly he feels KI as a foot kicks him in the back. He turns around and comes face to face with the redish brown haired man he saw yesterday giving him a death glare that would rival most the ones he recieves from the general village population. "Well this sucks." He mutters to himself. "You said what your not supposed to say!" The man said. Suddenly he finds a baseball bat in front of his face. "You should have just kept eating it and said its good. Thats what duty is about, thats what morality is about. The truth is always harsh. So to tell her that straghtforwardly would be TOO BRUTAL FOR HER!" He started trying to wack Naruto with the bat while he kept dodging as he continues yelling. "THE NEIGHBORS ALL EAT HER BREAD AND SAY ITS GOOD! ITS AN UNSPOKEN RULE! ITS LAW!" Suddenly Naruto Found himself pinned to a wall with the baseball bat right at his throat. "You better obey it, or ill mess you up so bad no one will recognize you." The man said threateningly.

As he was getting ready to continue yelling he noticed something. "Oh your wearing an orange jumpsuit. You wouldnt happen to be that new freind of Nagisa's would you?"

"YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME SOONER NUMBSKULL!" The man he now knew was named Akio yelled. _"Completely different than he was a minute ago."_ Naruto thought.  
>Then the woman who introduced herself as Sanae spoke up. "Im sorry we showed a freind of Nagisa's such misconduct." Akio then decided this was the best time to jab at Narutos pride. "Dont worry Sanae he doesnt look too smart anyway. Hes probably already forgotten it anyway aint that right?" Akio then gave Naruto a noogy to iritate him further. "You shouldnt say such things to our guests Akio." Sanae scolded him.<p>

After that Naruto started to tune them out in favor of staring at the girl over in the kitchen. He wasnt sure if she was cooking or washing dishes since he could not see past her. although judging by the smell she was most likely cooking.

_"Why are they being so nice to me? Besides the taunts from Akio. No one has treated me this nicely besides Ji-Ji and Inu-nee."_ Naruto thought. After that thought he brought his mind back to the conversation. "And what's more its a boy Akio" He heard Sanae say.

To his complete discomfort Akio got right up in his face. "A boy you say?" Akio said in confusion. Naruto did a facepalm realising this whole time he didnt even know he was a boy. "I bet this is her new boyfreind." Sanae said while giggling at the now blushing Naruto. Of course no sooner than that was said he found Akio in his face again.  
>"Hmph! You think i would give Nagisa to a scrawny little thing like him! Get out of here kid GET OUT!" He yelled while shooing Naruto away.<p>

_"So he's really just like the rest of them..."_ Naruto thought while getting up to leave. Akio noticed the downcast look on the boys face that appeared for a millisecond.

_"So he wears a mask to hide emotions? I dont blame him whith the way hes treated."_ Akio thought. As Naruto was turning around he put his hand on the boys shoulder to stop him from leaving. "You call yourself a man! If you really are a man you should grab the girl you love and run! Of course there's no way I would let you have her without a fight." Akio said while closing his eyes to smirk at Naruto. _"Oh, he's just taunting me again. Heh, a fight eh."_ Naruto thought. Suddenly Akio heard a poof and an "Oh my" from Sanae making him open his eyes.

He wasnt prepared to come face to face with a naked blond girl with two long pigtails and smoke trailing around her private areas.  
>He just stared for a second before him and surprisingly Sanae blasted off with nose bleeds. <em>"Ok she fell for it too? Ill keep that in mind for another time." <em>Naruto thought.

With a poof Naruto was back to normal and laughing his ass off. "HAH! I beat you!" Akio who was still in a daze got up and yelled. "HEY NO FAIR!  
>NINJA TECHNIQUES ARENT ALOWWED!"<p>

Nagisa oblivous to what just happened just walked into the room and put a plate of food down. "Oh look! You've all become freinds already!" She said happily.  
>Sanae and Akio bolted up from the floor wipeing the blood from there noses. "Of course i wouldnt treat my daughters freind as a total stranger!"Akio said. Then they all put a fist in the air and let out a hearty "Yeah!". Akio then noticed that look on Naruto's face again. "Hey pal whats up with that stupid look on your face?" Akio asked.<p>

Naruto sat for a moment before saying. "You guys dont treat me like the rest. Why is that?" Sanae and Akio adopted a surprised look on their faces while Nagisa's had a look of confusion. "Hey dont you pay any heed to those losers glaring at you! They're just idiots thats all." Akio said trying to comfort the boy. "Yeah! They just need to take the time to get to know you and they'll see what a wonderful boy you are!" Sanae said. Nagisa still confused said. "I don't know why anyone would hate someone like you."

_"So they really don't hate me..."_ Naruto thought while putting on a real smile usually reserved for his outings with Iruka at the ramen stand. Or for when his ji-ji comes to visit him.

"So your names Naruto Uzumaki right? Weve seen you with the hokage and ninja school instructor at that ramen stand alot." Sanae said. Akio then took this moment again to try and agitate Naruto.

"Naruto eh, sounds like a sissies name who would name their kid after a ramen ingredient." Naruto then grew a tick mark on his head and yelled. "IT MEANS MAELSTROM YOU IDIOT!" "OH YOU WANNA FIGHT EH!" Akio yelled! "YEAH BRING IT ON!" Naruto yelled back. "LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" Akio yelled back again before walking outside with Naruto following. Sanae and Nagisa blinked as they heard a poof and saw Akio come crashing back into the room with a trail of blood following him.

A few minutes after that Naruto found himslf eating dinner with them. For the first time in his life he found himself eating something besides ramen. And he quite frankly enjoyed it. After dinner was done he decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you for having me over." Naruto said while bowing. "Your welcome kid. And feel free to come back anytime. Youve got a lot of spunk, i like that." Akio said.  
>"Oh please feel free to come over for dinner anytime! Were aware that all you usually eat is ramen. You wont ever grow just eating that! In fact come back tomorrow and we'll have some steak cooked up!" Sanae said.<br>"But Sanae i wont have any extra steak!" Akio whined.

* * *

><p>Naruto now found himself at home in bed. Nagisa had walked with him a little bit before turning back and heading home. He had tried visiting the hokage like he was planning to but he was at home sleeping already. "So, thats what a family is like?" Naruto thought thinking back to the interactions with Nagisa's family.<br>"I wonder what mine would of been like?" He thought while drifting off to sleep. As he slept he dreamed of a woman with beautifull red hair and purple eyes. And a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Outside of his dream, Naruto was smileing.

Deep inside a sewer like place and behind a cage. A great large fox with nine tails sat while watching the dream play out. It sat and smiled as he watched them haveing dinner together like a normal family. The boy did not realise it but these people he was dreaming about were actually his parents.  
>He watched a little bit longer before falling off to sleep feeling that the other world was beckoning for him once again. <span><strong><em>"Damn wasteland world... Those rocks hurt like hell."<em>** He mumbled as he drifted off into slumber land. With Naruto's dream ending abruptly too. Both the fox and himself found themselves back in the wasteland once again.

**Chapter two end**

**A/N Ok guys so ive decided to put it in the crossover section as you have most likely noticed. Also ive decided to add a some charecters from clannad into the story.**  
><strong>One of which will be Yusuke since i really like his charecter. I dont know if i should add in the whole school group or not though. Actually heres a thought.<strong>  
><strong>Since Nagisa's a civilian and civilians have to have schools too, why i dont i add in the entire school with the gist of it being a civilian school. That way i can add in every charecter from clannad and still make sense. Although Naruto wont go there. Hes still gonna be a ninja. But i could do something like where he visits the school everyday during lunch time or something. Which would be around the time Narutos team would stop for lunch. Anyways regardless i believe i'll have most events from clannad happen in this story while also going through the naruto story line. Hmmmmmm. I just realised that i gotta go through cannon of naruto and practicly write the same shit that happens... Mayebe instead of doing some of the naruto parts all out ill just quickly sumarize some of them. I know for a fact ill skip over wave and just sumarize it.<strong>  
><strong>Chuunin exams wont be skipped over as ill have them slightly different. Perhaps ill skip over the forest part though. I might have to keep Orichimaru in though. BAH thats enough of this now! Ill just have to make you poor chaps wait and see what ill be doing. Cant have all my ideas out where you guys can see them am i right?<strong>

**Anyways thanks for reading and as always. Stay CrAzY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Big Dango Family**

**Chapter 3 A/N I've made Naruto to be 16 years old. just makes sense to me. cuz he failed like 2 times and he's the same age as everyone? makes no sense.**

Its been a while since i was pulled into this Barren place again. Currently me and the fox from earlier were walking along the side of a huge cliff. Of course when i say walking i mean i do all the walking while he sits on my head.

After a little more walking we came upon the top of the cliff. But the top of the cliff itself wasn't very interesting in itself. The moon that was in the sky off in the distance was glowing red and had a bunch of tomoe all over it. (Infinite Tsukoyomi) When the fox stared at it he growled and said._** "This whole area has the scent of Madara Uchia in it. Funny how a dream world can recreat scent and smell so well."**_

Suddenly my eyes flashed over as a bunch of scenes played out in my head. In one I saw what looked to be a Ginormous man covered in a blue energy armor. In another i saw a huge creature with ten tails as it spat out a giant ball of chakra into the distance. And another he saw a man who was pure white and had weird little black ball's floating around his body. And the last i stood facing what looked to be an older Sasuke. Before I knew it he was charging at me with some kind of lightning jutsu. As he got closer he shouted "CHIDORI!".

_**"KIT! HEY KIT SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE I BITE YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!"** _I bring my attention back to my surroundings and notice that i had spaced out. "Uhhh, sorry about that. Lets just get going." I say. And so we continued walking towards the great pillar of light in the distance. That's where we will find the girl were apparently supposed to be looking for.

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently viewing the most entertaining thing he's ever seen in his lifetime. Sanae was currently running around the outside of the bakery as Akio chased her around while munching on her terrible bread. He had stopped by the bakery before he went of to the academy today since he woke up early. He had been talking with Akio But at some point he had mocked Sanae's bread while she was literally right behind him causing this entertaining event to play out.<p>

Currently Nagisa was at some civilian school or something like that. He didn't really know what a civilian school was like but he was pretty sure he would not be too into it. Given the fact he's hardly even paying attention in ninja school he would probably kill himself sitting in a school that does nothing but talk about boring things.

Speaking of school it was about time for him to head out. Today would be the day he finally becomes a Genin of konoha and his dream of becoming hokage is that much closer. He said goodbye to Akio and Sanae who wished him luck on passing the Genin exam and went on his way.

Today is the day he passes. He ran into a very interesting person earlier. And was taught a jutsu that will probably guarantee his passing.

* * *

><p>He was currently sitting in the back of the class today since he had a bad feeling about sitting with Sasuke today. Usually Sasuke told him when you get a bad feeling about something you should try and avoid whatever's giving you that feeling. For example Sasuke was getting bad vibes from a girl on the street. He passes by and suddenly he's unconscious. The next moment he's waking up in some crazy torture dungeon with a girl getting ready to do things that probably should not be mentioned. Luckily the anbu found him before any damage was done.<p>

Coming to his spot for the day he looked over to Sasuke who nodded at him. He nodded back as per usual. It was a weird thing they did. They would always acknowledge each other by giving out a simple nod. It felt like he was being given respect and he was giving it back if you would say.

To his right he noticed Akamichi Chouji munching on a bag of potato chips like it was the last bag in the world. He didn't really blame him though.  
>From what he's read before the Akamichi clan have to constantly eat to gain calories for their expansion jutsu. So for devoting him self to his families jutsu he has Naruto's respect.<p>

To his left is one of the other few people he could call a friend. He had a weird friendship with Shikamaru Nara. He would sometimes find him laying in the most random spots just staring up at the clouds. He would stop by and stare with him sometimes. He had also done something not many other people had done for him. He had stopped a drunken mob from beating him one time. He had used his shadow possession on them to help him escape. He never knew why he did it, but he would always be considered a person he could call on if he was in trouble. Well that is if he would get off his lazy ass first.

A little ways to his left is another good friend of his. Kiba Inuzuka was his pranking buddy. They had done many classics together like dyeing the anbu outfits orange and put little puppy faces on them. All in all he was reliable.

He could also say Hinata and Rock Lee are friends of his. But Lee isn't in his class but is already a Genin with a team. He had met him doing Taijutsu training one day and joined in. He had kept up with Lee's training for a while before his team started doing more missions and he had to quit. He remembered running around the village in that green spandex suit yelling about the springtime of youth and watching the horrified faces of the villagers as they yelled "THERES THREE OF THEM NOW!".

There were other people in class. But he never associated with them. Main reason is because most of them are pricks or fan girl's. Some major ones being one Haruno Sakura And one Ino Yamanaka. He prey's for the sad soul who gets them on their teams.

Before he could go deeper into his memories he heard Iruka sensei come into the room. "Alright class todays the day you've been waiting for. The day that decides whether you become a ninja, or have to be held back in the academy. After taking a written exam Iruka called out names to perform the last part of the test. he remembered the meeting he had on his way to the Furukawa bakery this morning. It was probably the most lucky meeting in his lifetime.

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK WHEEEEEEEE "BEE GET OUT OF THE FLASHBACK MESSAGE!")<p>

Naruto was on his way to Nagisa's house when he came upon a man somewhere in his 50's or so peeping in on a bathhouse. He decided to join him to see what's so special about that place to where he see's men looking in all the time. As he climbs up onto the tree he masks his chakra and climbs up next to the man. The man regards him with a questioning look before going back to what he was doing.

Naruto blushed as he saw tons of naked girls sitting in the springs. He now understood what this man was doing and decided to teach him a lesson.  
>He jumped up in front of the man and did a very familiar hand sign. *Poof* The man looked over and went flying into the spring from a nosebleed. Of course when a man lands into a hot spring its a maim and ask questions later kind of deal. A few months back a random adventurer was exploring the mountains of the cloud village when a gust of wind knocked him into a women's hot spring at the bottom of the mountain. Sadly he was no match for the rabid women, his head was found on a pike outside the hot spring.<p>

As he walked away a very much beaten up man came up to him. Naruto stared for a moment as he glared at him before he suddenly got a lecherous grin again and put both his thumbs out while he only had one eye open. "KID WHAT WAS THAT IT WAS BEUTIFULL!" He yelled. Naruto sat there for a moment and just blinked until the question registered in his head. "It's my ultimate perv killer, the sexy jutsu." Naruto said. "Who are you anyway?" He asked.

The man then got a huge grin. "IM GLAD YOU ASKED! IM THE HERMIT OF MOUNT MYOBOKU! THE WISE AND IMMORTAL SPIRIT! THATS RIGHT IT IS I THE TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE JIRAIYA!"  
>Naruto just gawked at Jiraiya's weird introduction. I mean seriously when did he summon that toad.<p>

"So may I ask who you are?" Jiraiya asked. "My names Naruto Uzumaki! Future hokage, Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled in reply._ "So, this is Naruto. He's sure grown since i last saw him."_ Jiraiya thought. "Hey pervy sage?" Naruto said. Jiraiya then got a glare in his eye and said. "What did you just call me?"  
>Completely ignoring what he just said, Naruto asked. "You must be really powerful and stuff so i thought maybe you could help me with the bunshin jutsu?"<p>

"Hmm, I don't know im usually really busy and stuff so I-" *Poof* "OK LETS DO IT!" Jiraiya said.

A few moments later finds Naruto and Jiraiya in a secluded training ground in the woods. "Ok kid, show me a bunshin jutsu real quick." Jiraiya ordered.  
>"Ok, BEHOLD A PERFECT DOUBLE!" Naruto yelled while doing the hand signs for the jutsu. *Poof* Only a head of Naruto popped up on the ground. Although it looked pretty calm given the situation it is. It looked up towards Naruto with the straightest face ever and said. "Kill Me."<br>"Not now later." Naruto said stuffing the clone head into a mini fridge Jiraiya brought with him to store sake.

Jiraiya after watching the ordeal gave his insight of the problem. "Kid I think I know your problem. You have way too much chakra in those coils of yours. I think i have a solution but you got to promise me something." As he said this Jiraiya opened the mini fridge to get a bottle of sake. "Kill me." "Later."

"Ok What do i got to promise?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya with a serious face says, "Im going to teach you a pretty dangerous jutsu. It will help with your clone problem." As he said this a "Kill me" Erupted from the mini fridge. Jiraiya picked up the fridge and shook it a bit and said. "Later." After the distraction was dealt with he continued. "The jutsu im teaching you can cause serious harm to you without proper use. I need you to promise me not to misuse this jutsu ok." Naruto adopted a serious look and said. "I promise." "Alright then lets get started!" Jiraiya yelled.

It has been about an hour now. The time was currently seven, about an hour before class. "Phew, i think i got it pervy sage!" Naruto yelled.  
>Jiraiya who had been sitting in a rock writing one of his smut books looked at Naruto and seen about one thousand Naruto's causing his eyes to bug out.<br>"OK KID! DO NOT, AND I MEAN DO NOT DISPELL THEM ALL AT ONCE! If you do you will have a very big problem!" Jiraiya warned. Naruto still looking tired said.  
>"What's the problem?" Jiraiya with a serious look on said. "the shadow clone jutsu has a weird ability where it sends its memories back to the owner.<br>Now imagine getting one thousand memories all at once." Naruto paled while Jiraiya continued. "As long as you dispose of them a little at a time you should be fine. Lets say fifteen every minute." And so the next 7 minutes was spent dispelling clones.

After he was done he looked to Jiraiya. "Ok pervy sage I got to get going now! Thanks for the help! I'll see you later!" Naruto yelled.  
>Jiraiya looked at the boy with a sad look and said. "Actually I'll be out of the village for a few months. As much as id like to stay and teach you some more I got to got things to do. But I'll teach you something else when I get back as long as you pass your Genin exam." Jiraiya said while also tossing Naruto a small black ball.<p>

"What's this for?" Naruto asked looking at the small black ball like thing. "Its a soldier pill. It should restore your chakra fully. Cant have you failing just because you have no chakra to perform any jutsu am I right?" Jiraiya said. "Yeah that wouldn't be good would it?" Naruto agreed. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed it despite the taste that made him throw up nearly.

(Flashback end WHEEEE "WHAT DID I SAY YOU HOOLIGAN!")

* * *

><p>When he came out of his memories he noticed it was nearly his turn. As he sat and waited he caught a conversation going on in the front about him.<br>"That Naruto will probably be the only one to fail." "Yeah i know right. He's failed two times already i hear." Naruto grinded his teeth together hearing the conversation going on. He did not need to be reminded of his past failures. He did not need to be reminded that he's the oldest student in the room right now being a whopping 16 years old while everyone else is 13 or so. And by god he did not need to be reminded of that annoying nickname given to him.

As he sat a while longer he heard his name called and went into the other room. "Alright Naruto show us a Kawarimi." Iruka said. Naruto did the necessary hand signs and switched with a potted plant that was nearby. Iruka looking impressed said. "Alright Naruto good job! Keep it up and you might just pass this year! Now show us a shunshin." Naruto once again pulled it off fine. "Alright Naruto now you just need to do a bunshin and you can pass." Iruka said looking at Naruto with a hopeful look in his eye.

Naruto looked at Mizuki who had a smug look on his face for some reason. It unnerved Naruto to no end. But he ignored it and went on with the test.  
>"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled creating five clones if himself. The pissed off look that appeared on Mizuki's face also unnerved him. Its almost like the man was wanting him to fail. "YOU PASS!" Yelled Iruka. "Why don't I take you to get some ramen later to celebrate!" Iruka said in joy.<p>

Naruto couldn't keep his emotions in check. He had finally done it. He was a ninja now. He was one step closer to becoming the Hokage.  
>He barely registered the fact that Iruka tied a hiate ate (srry if i spelled that wrong) onto his head. He walked outside of the room still in a daze.<br>He missed all the bewildered looks from the idiots who thought he would fail. He missed the nod from Sasuke. He missed the pats on his back from his friends. All that mattered was that he's a ninja now.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking with Iruka towards the icharuka ramen stand. As they were walking Naruto heard his name called out. "Hey Naruto!" He looked to his left and saw Nagisa waving him over. "Oh hey Iruka sensei, i want you to meet my new friend Nagisa." Iruka looked at the girl and noticed she was the girl he cut class to hang out with a few days ago. He smiled and walked up to her with Naruto to say hello. "Hey Nagisa! This is my sensei Iruka!" Naruto said. Nagisa looked at the man and smiled giving a polite "hello" which Iruka returned in full. "I see you passed your Genin exam Naruto." Nagisa said.<p>

Naruto with a proud look on his face said. "YEP! And i even overkilled it by using a B rank kinjutsu!" Nagisa smiled at Naruto's pride in passing and then thought of something. "Oh hey, why don't you and Iruka come have dinner with me and my family again to celebrate!" Naruto looked to Iruka and said. "I don't know. I don't want to bother your family and me and I promised Iruka to go get some ramen with him." "Don't worry my parents don't mind you eating with us. They enjoy company. And if you want ramen i can make some." Nagisa said

Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled. "I wouldn't mind having dinner with her and her family. Id actually love to." Naruto thought a moment before finally giving in.  
>"Fine, we'll come." And with a cheer Nagisa ran off with Naruto and Iruka following.<p>

As they walked Nagisa started singing a song he'd never heard before.

**"Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daikazuku.**

**Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daikazuku.**

**Yancha na yaki dango**

**yasashi an dango**

**sukoshi yumemigachi**

**na tsukimi dango**

**osumashi goma dango**

**yotsu ku kushi dango**

**minna minna awasate**

**hyakunin kazoku**

Naruto and Iruka were listening intently to the song as she sang. Iruka remembered his mother singing this song to him a lot when she was still around.  
>It brought back memories that had long since been forgotten. He brought himself out of his thoughts when her pause in the song ended.<p>

**akachan dango wa itsumo**

**shiawase no yaka de**

**toshiyori dango wa**

**me o hosometeru**

**Nakoyoshi dango te wo tsunagi**

**ookina marui wi ni naru yo**

**machi wo tsukuri dango boshi**

**no eu minna de waraiau yo**

**usagi mo sora de te wo**

**futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama**

**ureshii koto kanashii koto mo**

**zenbu marumete**

Nagisa had finished her song now and just continued humming the song. Iruka with a slight tear in his eye said. "I havent heard that song in a long time. The last time was probably when my mother sang it to me when i was 4 years old. Just a year or two before the Kyubi attack. So you like that song Nagisa?"

Nagisa smiled and said. "Yes, its my favorite. Ever since i first heard it." Iruka and Naruto kept on walking. As they passed the hokage tower they noticed the light on.  
>"Hey Iruka sensei? Isnt Ji-Ji at home around this time?" Naruto asked. Iruka stared at the window too and said. "Yes. But mayebe its just an Anbu or a secretary." Iruka said.<br>Suddenly a figure sped out of the tower window and started running towards the exit of the village carrying what looked to be the forbidden scroll.

"NARUTO HE'S STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL! NAGISA ALERT THE ANBU WHILE ME AND NARUTO TRY AND STOP HIM!" Iruka yelled. "Come on Naruto lets go! But be carefull! Your still just a Genin."  
>And with that they rushed off towards the man running off with the forbidden scroll. He eventually passed the village gates that the gaurds of all times were snoozing away at. They kept rushing off toward him trying not to let him get away.<p>

Eventually they came out into a clearing in a forest they ran into with the mystery theif. But oddly he was no where to be seen. Suddenly a large windmill shuriken came out from nowhere almost embedding itself into Iruka and Naruto if they wouldn't have jumped out of the way.  
>A figure that made Naruto's blood boil in rage stepped out of the shadow's.<p>

"I KNEW THAT GUY WAS NO GOOD! THE MOMENT HE GLARED AT ME DURING THE TEST I HAD AN UNEASY FEELING ABOUT HIM!" Naruto yelled.  
>"Suddenly Mizuki started laughing like a mad man. "ILL TELL YOU THIS Much DEMON! YOU REAllY SURPRISED ME! ACTUALLY PASSING YOUR GENIN EXAM!<br>IT PUT A REAL HUGE DENT IN MY PLANS! You were supposed to be the one who stole the scroll from the tower. I would of told you it was a secret test. AND YOU BEING THE GULIBBLE LITTLE DEMON YOU ARE SHOULD HAVE FELL FOR IT!"

Mizuki gave out a low chuckle as he started talking again. "Do you know why everyone hate's you Naruto? Do you know why they give you those glare's. Why your beat up everytime the Kyubi festival comes around. DO YOU!"

"MIZUKI DONT YOU DARE!" Iruka yelled while charging Mizuki. Mizuki kept on talking while he dodged Iruka's attacks. "It all has to do with the demon fox 16 years ago." "DONT DO IT!" Iruka yelled. Mizuki just kept dodging Iruka's attacks and kept speaking. "On that day the fox was never killed."  
>Naruto's heart skipped a beat terrified at what he would say. "It's immortal. The fourth could not kill it so he did the next best thing!" Mizuki continued along with his speech as Iruka kept trying to hit him and shut him up while Naruto was so afraid of what he would say. Meanwhile a small pouch that was open dropped something out of it. It turned out to be the Naruto clone head from earlier. "Kill me." It said but Naruto just nodded his head and mumbled out a fearfull sounding "Later".<p>

Mizuki pulled out another windmill shuriken and got in a pose to throw it. "So you know what the fourth did with the fox. He sealed it into a little baby. THAT BABY WAS YOU!  
>YOUR THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX!" Roared Mizuki. He then tossed the windmill shuriken towards Naruto who didn't even notice. Memories were flying through his head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto OST sadness and sorrow plays)<strong>

A young five year old Naruto walked down the road homeless and hungry. As he walked every vilager stared at him with hate.

Naruto was being chased down a road. Ninjas and civilian alike throwing knives or just plain out anything they could get at him.

Naruto walked into a shop trying to buy some food. He picked up some steak and other foods. When he went to ring them up everything seemed fine.  
>But then he was handed the reciept. He had been charged ove 3000 Ryo. "Cant pay the price demon?" Guess i'll just have to teach you a lesson for wasting my time.<p>

Naruto was in a park playing with a few kids. When suddenly a swarm mothers grabbed their kids away as the fathers beat him up like he was trying to kill somebody.  
>Soon ninja and more civilians got involved.<p>

Naruto was surrounded by thousands of civilians and shinobi alike. He knew this time he may not survive. They had been trying to blast him with jutsu and been throwing for vital area's.  
>He stared at a kunai in the wall behind him. He picked it out of the wall and held it in his little hand. After takeing a look at what may be his last look at the world, he charged into the crowd swinging his kunai. He cut a lot of people and actually killed two before finaly the pinned him down.<p>

Naruto sat in the hospital staring at the nursee infront of him. He stared at the large scalpel in her hand. Personally he didn't care anymore.  
>Then he stared out of the window. Right towards the hokage tower. He remembered his dream. He would survive. He would make them respect him. So with his dream in mind, he got up.<br>The nurse lunged for his neck with the scalpel but he just leaned back to fall out the window. Leaving his fate in kami's hands.

Naruto wasn't in a memory that he remembered now. He was on top of the hokage tower. staring off towards the hokage mountain. He realised he's in his mind. "What kind of hokage is a demon..." He said out loud. "What kind of demon deserves hapiness? What kind of demon deserve's freind's!?" He yelled. He sat there thinking similar thoughts over and over again. His face becoming more and more broken as he thought more and more.  
>As he was about to delve deeper into these dark thoughts he heard a voice.<p>

"Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daikazaku."

He stared to his left where he saw Nagisa. She was happily singing her favorite song without a care in the world.  
>Soon a couple more people apeared in the world. Shikamaru with his lazy look apeared and started staring at the cloud's. Lee apeared and started doing laps around the top of the hokage tower. Jiraiya apeared and pulled out a teloscope and started looking towards the womans bath off in the distance.<br>Sasuke appeared and gave him a nod. Kiba showed up with his dog Akumaru and they started to play fetch. Then the ramen store owners apeared along side the sandaime and Inu. And finaly Akio showed up with bread in his mouth chasing Sanae around.

_**"Your not a demon kit."**_ Naruto heard behind him. He turned around and saw a huge fox with nine tail's off in the distance. He realised he was chained to the hokage monument.  
>The chain ran up to the face of Minato namikaze where the kanji for seal was placed. In that one moment he realised something.<p>

"Im not you." Naruto said almost like he did not believe it.

The giant fox swooshed his tail's around and said.**_ "Kit if you were me you would be able to obliterate all those fool's. Now let me tell you something. Do you see those people behind you?" _**Naruto gave a quick nod. **_"Those are all your friend's, albeit some are pretty new. I can tell you for a fact that they care for you. You deserve all your friend's. You deserve to be hokage, although I must say you got to work for that one."_**

Naruto stared in awe as the great demon got up and went as far out as the chain's would let him. _**"You'r no demon kit. Your Naruto Uzumaki. And i think all your freinds would say the same thing. Dont you ever believe the things those vilagers tell you! Ive watched you all your life Naruto. And i must say. Your one of the two humans to ever gain my respect.**_

Naruto gaped in surprise at what the demon said to him. "Who's the first?" Naruto asked. The demon gave him a big smile. (Albeit it was a creepy looking one, cause ya know, hes a fox.)  
>and said.<strong><em><span> "He was none other than your father Naruto."<span>_**

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard this. "Who! Whats his name!" Naruto pleaded. The giant fox looked towards the mountain and stared directly at the face of the fourth. **_"He was a man many of your village respect's. Look towards the mountain and guess which one your father is._**

Naruto stared at the mountain and stared. As he came to the last one he looked real closely. Soon the image of the fourth came into color makeing naruto gasp.  
>He had blond hair and blue eyes. Just like him. "You mean?" Naruto spoke almost not believing it.<p>

The kyubi just nodded and said. **_"I don't know if you really trust me yet. Given the fact that i blew up your whole village nearly. And not to mention that im the reason your whole village treat's you the way they are. But id like to make it up to you. And i can only do that if you let me."_** With that Kyubi reached his fist out towards Naruto.

Naruto not understanding at first questioned what he wanted and then remembered two grownup's he saw when he was little bump fist's together one time. He reached his hand out and formed it into a fist. He began wondering if maybe the fox was tricking him into releasing it. But then thought that if that was the case he would be doing something with the seal instead.

As their fists collided Naruto was engulfed in an orange goldish glow. When he came out the kyubi smiled. _**"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki, for giving me another chance."**_ Kyubi said. Naruto smiled too and said. "I guess no problem Kyubi. But you better explain something's to me one day."

Kyubi smiled and said. _**"I can probably guess some of the things you want explained are how was your father like. And another one is why i attacked konoha. Am I right**__**?"**_  
>Naruto nodded. "So what is going on with my body right now Kyubi?" Naruto said. Kyubi answered. <strong><em><span>"Its a special chakra cloak that is given to you when i let you have my chakra, or take it.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I could only give you so much though. Your body is not ready for the full force. Right now all this does is give you a major speed boost."<span>_**

**_"By the way you can call me Kurama. Kyubi is just my title. I would prefer to be called by my name. Remember this. Now Naruto. You must leave your mind and go back._**  
><strong><em><span>Iruka needs your help. And remember. You are no demon, your Naruto Uzumaki!"<span>_**

**_(Naruto sadness and sorrow ends)_**

Naruto smiled at the demon and said. "Ok Kurama. And technically it would be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze wouldn't it?" Kurama chuckled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Soon Naruto found he was back in reality. He was still in the nine tails chakra cloak. He was currently holding a windmill shuriken that was about to hit Iruka who had jumped in front of him. Naruto looked at Mizuki and gave him a big grin. Mizuki looked around and noticed thousand's of Naruto's around.<p>

* * *

><p>"MMM THIS RAMEN IS THE BEST NAGISA!" Naruto yelled while eating a bowl of ramen. "What do you think Mizuki?" <strong>*groan*<strong> Akio looked down at the traitor and yelled. "DID I SAY YOU COULD MOAN IN PAIN!" And with that he hit him with a bat. Iruka stared at Mizuki on the floor and said. "Are you sure we shouldn't turn him in to the Anbu yet? Everyone just looked at him and said. "Nah."** *Slurp slurp slurp*** "Kill me" ***Slurp*** Said the Naruto head that was also eating ramen through a straw as weird as that sound's. "Later." Everyone said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 end<strong>

**A/N Ok everybody that's a wrap. So i decided to do the civilian school thing. And sorry if this chapter seemed really cliche to you. Im teribble at making emotional scene's i think. But i think i did decently. Anyway next chapter is team time! YAY! Also the Failed Naruto clone head will be a reacurring gag in this. And if you can guess what the gag is based on you get... NOTHING! Just acknowledgment. that's about it. Oh and no I wont make Naruto godly. Just pretty tough. Don't worry, Naruto wont become OP. I just gave him speed. And lots of it. Oh and I made him look less stupid to his class. That's about it. **

**Anyway thank you for reading and stuff. and if you have any suggestions on what to do and stuff just say it.**

**So with that said. Stay CrAzY!**


End file.
